Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of the American reality competition show Big Brother. The winner of the season received a cash prize of $500,000, while the runner-up received $50,000. House Pictures of the house were released two days prior to the airing of the premiere. The theme was "Bare Necessities", and the house featured basic features of a normal suburban house. The kitchen/dining room and living room were attached. There were two bedrooms, each containing four double beds. One of the bedrooms was the "Daughter's Room", which was pink and had feminine designs. The other bedroom was the "Son's Room", which was blue and had sports and technology-influenced designs. Despite the names, HouseGuests were allowed to choose whichever room they liked regardless of their own gender. The bathroom was white and was decorated with "knock-off paintings". HouseGuests The identities of the fourteen HouseGuests were revealed one week before the premiere. Have/Have-Not History Voting history Game history Week 1 Big Brother 1 began with fourteen HouseGuests moving into the Big Brother House together. After moving in, Nicholas Shaw won the first Head of Household competition. He quickly aligned with Danny Rubin and David Muller, while their three-person alliance later brought in Maria Torres and Yasmine Sultani, calling themselves The Five Horsemen. In order to get a small amount of blood on his hands in the first week, Nicholas decided to nominate Cleo Dawson and Shevonne O'Malley for eviction, as they performed the weakest in the Head of Household competition. However, Xavier Robinson later won the Power of Veto and used it to save Cleo, as he had previously promised to do so. Rebekah Li was chosen by Nicholas as a pawn to sit next to Shevonne, as he expected Shevonne to be evicted in a unanimous vote. However, Angie Rey and Jennings Scott planned to flip the vote, recruiting everyone not in The Five Horsemen to evict Rebekah, as she was seen as a number for their side of the house. In the end, The Five Horsemen were blindsided and Rebekah was evicted in a 7-4 vote. Week 2 After Rebekah's eviction, Eric Douglas became the new Head of Household. Following their blindside and expecting her alliance to be in trouble, Yasmine brought Eric onto her side of the house, creating a fake six-person alliance known as The Secret Six in order to keep Eric feeling safe. Staying true to the alliance, Eric nominated Angie and Jennings for eviction, knowing they were the masterminds behind Rebekah's eviction. However, Angie went on to win the Power of Veto, and saved herself from the block. Following an outburst and verbal altercation between Cleo and Nicholas, Cleo was nominated in Angie's spot and emerged as the new main target. Cleo went on to be evicted in a 9-1 vote, with only her ally Xavier voting to keep her. Week 3 After Cleo's eviction, Xavier became the new Head of Household and declared revenge on those who got Cleo evicted. Additionally, Angie and Jennings solidified their partnership into a two-person alliance called Mr. Lucifer, in addition to forming a final-two deal with each other. Xavier nominated Eric and Nicholas for eviction, with Nicholas as his target, believing they were the most responsible for Cleo's eviction and that they were controlling the house. Xavier also went on to win the Power of Veto as well, keeping his nominations the same. Wanting to save their alliance member, Yasmine and Maria began looking for a fifth person to save Nicholas and get Eric evicted. They resorted to Nicole Cohen, who was unaligned in the house, and formed the fake four-person alliance Nicky's Angels along with Nicholas. With the help of Nicole's vote, Eric was evicted in a 5-4 vote, leaving the other side of the house blindsided. Week 4 Part 1 Following Eric's eviction, the first half of the double eviction began, with Nicole being crowned the new Head of Household. Satisfied with her new four-person alliance, Nicole allowed Yasmine to control her nominations, nominating Mr. Lucifer together, with the possibility of backdooring Xavier. After Angie won the Power of Veto and saved herself, Yasmine instructed Nicole to backdoor Xavier, and she did so. Xavier was then evicted in a unanimous vote. Part 2 Immediately after Xavier's eviction, the double eviction was announced to the HouseGuests and Ricky Olsson went on to be crowned the new Head of Household. Completely unaligned from either side of the house, Ricky was convinced by Mr. Lucifer to target the other side of the house, nominating Nicole and Nicholas, with Nicholas as the target. After Angie won the Power of Veto, she decided to keep the nominations the same. Expecting Nicole to be evicted due to the numbers that The Five Horsemen had, both sides of the house were shocked when Nicholas was evicted in a 4-3 vote, sending the house into a frenzy over who was the swing vote that got Nicholas evicted. Week 5 Following the turbulent eviction of Nicholas, Angie was declared the new Head of Household. Immediately, both Nicole and Danny announced they were severing ties with The Five Horsemen, with Danny confirming to Nicole and Angie that he had been the swing vote that saved her. Along with Jennings, the four of them formed a new alliance called The Fantastical Four. Angie nominated showmance David and Maria for eviction, with David as her main target. After Yasmine won the Power of Veto and saved Maria, she was forced to nominate the unaligned Ricky in her place. David went on to be evicted in a 4-2 vote, leaving Maria and Yasmine as a twosome. Week 6 After the eviction of David, Yasmine went on to win Head of Household, bringing power back to her side of the house. In retaliation for Nicholas's eviction the previous week, she nominated both Angie and Danny for eviction. While her ally Maria argued for Danny's eviction due to his betrayal, Yasmine was firm in declaring Angie to be the target due to her being a bigger threat. However, Angie went on to win the Power of Veto, and saved herself from the block. Yasmine nominated Angie's number-one ally Jennings in her place, and Jennings went on to be evicted in a 4-1 vote. Week 7 Part 1 Following the eviction of Jennings, Maria became the new Head of Household for part one of the second double eviction. Going against Yasmine's advice, she decided Danny would be her target for the week and nominated him for eviction alongside Angie, a pawn. However, Nicole went on to win the Power of Veto and saved Danny from the block. With no one else from The Fantastical Four being eligible to become a replacement nominee, Maria decided to make Angie her new target and nominated Shevonne as a pawn to sit beside her. While Maria and Yasmine expected that the vote would be tied and Maria would break the tie to evict Angie, Angie brought Ricky into The Fantastical Four as a replacement for Jennings. Ricky then voted with their side to evict Shevonne in a 3-1 vote, blindsiding Maria and Yasmine. Part 2 In the second half of the double eviction, Ricky was declared the new Head of Household. While The Fantastical Four originally expected to be safe after bringing Ricky into their alliance earlier that week, he betrayed them by nominating Danny and Nicole for eviction, stating in his nomination speech that "all alliances were off the table." Yasmine went on to win the Power of Veto and chose to keep the nominations the same. Nicole was then evicted in a unanimous vote, due to being seen as a more erratic and emotional player than Danny was, and thus the riskier choice to keep in the house. Week 8 After Nicole's eviction, Danny was announced as the Final Five Head of Household. He solidified a final two deal between himself and Angie, and nominated Maria and Yasmine for eviction, the other final two deal in the house. While his target was initially Yasmine due to him and Angie perceiving her as the stronger player both physically and socially, she went on to win the Power of Veto and saved herself from eviction. Danny then nominated Ricky as the replacement nominee, and broke the tied vote to evict Maria from the house. Week 9 Following Maria's eviction, Yasmine was declared the Final Four Head of Household, and announced that she'd seek justice for Maria's eviction. She nominated Angie and Danny for eviction and created a final two deal between herself and Ricky, assuming she'd easily beat Ricky in the final two. While Angie was her main target, she ended up winning the Power of Veto and saving herself from eviction, forcing Yasmine to nominate her new ally Ricky in her place. Angie cast the sole eviction to vote to evict Ricky from the house, bringing Danny to to final three with herself and Yasmine. Week 10 Part 1 The final week of Big Brother 1 kicked off with Yasmine winning Part 1 of the Final Head of Household competition, advancing directly to Part 3 on the night of the finale. Angie later won Part 2, and went on to face Yasmine in Part 3. During the final part of the final HOH, Angie defeated Yasmine and was declared the final Head of Household of the summer. She chose to evict Yasmine and take Danny with her to the final two, as she had previously promised she'd do. Finale After choosing to take Danny to the final two instead of Yasmine, both Angie and Danny faced the jury, who would decide the winner of Big Brother 1. After giving speeches as to why they deserved to win and answering questions from the jury, the members of the jury voted for the winner. Angie was declared the winner of Big Brother 1 after receiving the votes of five jurors, while Danny was declared the runner-up after receiving two votes, winning $500 thousand and $50 thousand, respectively. Yasmine was chosen as America's Favorite Juror, winning $25 thousand, while the runners-up were Ricky and Maria. ;The Jury: Category:Big Brother seasons